Wedding Speeches
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: We never did get to hear the wedding speeches in the finale episode of season 8. this is the how i think they would go. This is my first shot at writing anything like this, please give it a chance :)


Jack stood up and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention, "now, it is time to start the speeches. Here, is an email I have that Malory sent me, she didn't like the fact she couldn't be here right now to say this herself, so she called me up the other day and practically begged me to read this out, so here it goes

 _'Oh my god, FINALLY! It is about time you two made this wedding happen. Me and Jake were talking the other day about how you two were the most stubborn people ever. Like at that 'best god damn cattle drive' as Ty calls it, Jake saw you two kissing, and woe and betide, neither of you even bothered to act upon it. It was so obvious that you two were each other's Catherine and Heathcliffe, but you both ignored that fact. Even kit and celeb (sorry celeb) could see it!_

 _Then when you finally got together, you couldn't keep away from each other. It was so gross. When you two hated each other or were just 'friends' night check lasted about 30 minutes, but as soon as you two got together, I was not allowed to help with night check, and sometimes it lasted over 3 hours._

 _I was thinking about the first time I realised that Ty wasn't actually a bad person and actually really cared about you, it was the day we built you that jumping course. People always seem to forget that I was the one who helped him, but I guess it makes him seem more of s hero, so I forgive you._

 _There has always been something between you two, even before you both liked each other. It's weird, and hard to explain but there just seems to be a connection that know one else can explain._

 _Ty, by the way, you're welcome. The night you and Amy went on you're date, after you decided to be rude and leave the loft and move into that grotty trailer (sorry again celeb) I made her go and change, so she didn't smell too badly of horse crap. So once again, you can thank me, the relationship guru of the century :)_

 _But seriously guys, I am so glad that you finally got over yourselves. The other day Jake told me that seeing you two work through your problems, gave him hope that one day we could work, and look at us now, in London, together. Oh by the way, he said all that to me, while we were at the top of the London eye, when he PROPOSED! So yeah, we're engaged now._

 _Jack, I know it is you reading this out to everyone and I hope you know that I am glad you didn't remove any part of Ty because he well and truly did not listen to you when you told him to stay 10 feet away at all times, but then again, I'm bet you're glad he didn't listen to you because look at how happy they are!_

 _So basically, me and Jake are engaged, and I am very happy that you two are finally married! We will be back I Canada at the end of the year! I hope you are all missing me! Peace out!'_

Oh wow Mallory, you really did always know what to say" jack finished. The whole wedding crowd were laughing at the letter because it was so Mallory!

"Right, the next person to speak it Lou, the maid of honour. Take it away Lou." Jack said while handing the mic over to her.

* * *

Lou grabbed the mic off jack, "wow guys, I cannot believe that my little sister and the moody bad boy from the loft are actually married!" Lou started, everyone laughed.

"I was cleaning out the attic the other day and look what I found," she said holding up a black journal, Amy's eyes widened and ty had a curious look on his face.

"It is Amy's diary, from when she was 15! Now let's see what we have here,' September 25th, 2007, god I hate him, he is such a jerk! He went and punched my boyfriend, now I know that was a good thing and stuff because Jesse was being a jerk, but even so what gives him the right! I heard that grandpa told him to stay 10 feet away from me and Lou at all times. I am going to make sure he keeps at least 12 feet away because I really cannot stand to be anywhere near him, he is so arrogant! I know he's good looking an all but there is no way I am ever going to be nice, or give that guy a chance!'" Lou finished the passage.

Ty looked at Amy, who was clearly embarrassed,

"Wow, I never knew how much you actually hated me!" Ty said with a fake surprised voice.

"Oh shut up, I married you didn't I?!" Amy replied, laughing.

"It's ok Ty, because 2 days later, he built you a jumping course and she goes on to say how much she feels like she is falling in love with you!" Lou stated, "Like I say, I am very glad you two are finally married, now I think Mallory covered most of the basics!

But Ty, you are like a little brother to me, I am so glad you stuck around. Remember when I gave you dance lessons? That was funny, because you didn't want to embarrass Amy at her dance. Even without those lessons, I know you wouldn't have embarrassed her because she loved the bones off of you!

Even though you had plenty ups and downs, the day you helped Amy deliver Katie, that was when I knew you two were very special, me and Peter can never thank you both enough for that!" Lou said with a tear in her eye, Amy's eyes were also watering,

"I love you both so much and I am so glad you two managed to get over yourselves. I wish you both a world of happiness, now come here and give me a hug!" She cried opening her arms to them both. Everyone clapped, and some people were already starting to cry.

"I can see my dad is literally dying to say something so I will pass this to him," Lou said passing Tim the mic, but quickly taking it back, "oh just one more thing, Amy I bet you're glad that you don't have to go sneaking off to the loft or the trailer when you think we all aren't looking anymore," she winked. Amy blushed and everyone, even jack and Tim started laughing!

* * *

"Bet you wished you had eloped now eh? Bet you didn't fancy learning of my daughter's hatred for you!" Tim started, there was an awkward silence. Amy, Ty, Lou and jack just shook their heads.

"Wow tough crowd. Well, as you all may know, Ty and I haven't always seen eye to eye. However, I am so glad you are finally married. I see how happy you make my little girl. Thank you, you have been there for her through so much, and I am glad to call you my son in law.

I always knew from the first time I properly met you, when I came to the ranch for lunch, that Amy had a thing for you, and you had a thing for her, I could see it almost instantly. I had just walked back into her life and I could see how much you cared for her. Thank you Ty," Tim said,

"Amy honey, I think you have done well. He is great and I am so happy for you both. I am sorry I wasn't always ok with this, but seeing you two, this happy together shows me how wrong I was to doubt this whole thing. I love you Amy." Tim finished, Ty stood up and shook his hand, Amy cried and gave him a hug.

"I think jack wants to say a few words now, not that there is much left to say, I think my speech was great!" He finally finished and handed the mic to jack, who just shook his head and grabbed the microphone before Tim could say anything else or put his foot in it anymore.

* * *

Jack stood up and cleared his throat, "well when I first met Ty, I would never have guessed I would be making this speech, but hey ho, stranger things have happened!" Everyone laughed.

"You are like a son to me, I am happy that Marion gave you a chance, and that I decided to carry on that chance because you have grown up to be an amazing young man. Boy am I glad that you ignored my _'stay 10 feet away from my granddaughters_ ' warnings. That first night when you left to go to a party that Amy was at, you made sure she got home safely. She was also the one who convinced me to let you stay!

It was so frustrating in the beginning, you two were circling around each other for 2 long years, god it was such a rollercoaster! I am so glad that you two stayed together, you have both helped each other out in times of need.

A couple of years ago, me and ty were in a motorcycle accident and for the whole day we were together, he kept going on about how he needed to get to Amy and how he needed to see her. That was the day I knew that these two were special, and that they would get married.

However, the amount of times I have wanted to kick both your hind ends into gear is unreal!

Amy, I can't believe you are marrying the boy in the loft, I am very happy for you both. You managed to tame this wild one, and have turned him into a pretty good young man. And seriously, you didn't think that I noticed you two sneaking around, and you sneaking out to the loft? Remember I told you, I sleep light!" Jack laughed and so did the whole wedding party, apart from Amy and ty who just shook their heads and looked down at the table,

"It's now time for Amy, to say a few words, here you go honey," jack said passing her the microphone.

* * *

"Ty, you came into my life when I was dealing with the loss of my mom, even though we didn't get off to the greatest of starts, you were always there to protect me. That first night, you snuck out to the party and you punched my boyfriend. I was secretly happy but I didn't want to show you. You also made sure I got home safely, even though I did give you a hard time about the lack of heat in your truck. Then a few days later, you well you and Mallory built me that jumping course. I actually know that that was about the time where I started to fall in love with you. You also helped me with Spartan, getting him into a trailer, which I am ever so thankful for.

We have been through so much in the past eight years, and I think everyone is thankful that we are finally married, because I know I am.

Y'know I remember in the early days, Mallory being so obsessed with us, and determined for us to get together. She had read all of them romance novels and said how she had no idea how we didn't see it! Looking back, neither can I, God it was so obvious that we were in love, we were just too god damn stubborn and afraid!

I remember you would do anything for me, like almost getting yourself thrown in jail so you could help me rescue Spartan from Wes! And after that, you knew that Spartan wasn't the problem when I was struggling, it was me! I guess you just know me too well! Always have and always will.

The best day ever was when we were feeding the wild horses up at the fishing cabin. I know you were like really ill and everything, but that was the day I got up the courage to tell you how I really felt and that I had always loved you. I was so scared because I thought you were delusional when you told me you loved me because of how sick you were. Boy am I glad you weren't and you were in fact, completely of sound mind because Ty, I don't know what I would do without you.

I have always said that Spartan was the last living connection to my mom, but now I see that he wasn't. It is you, she gave you a chance. I am so glad she did though because you've grown up so much. I really wish she could have met you, she would be just as proud as I am of you. I love you Ty Borden!" Amy finished, sobbing.

The whole room was silent and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Ty stood up and took her into his arms, he never wanted to let her go. Everyone was clapping and cheering. It was time for Ty's speech now, and if people were already crying then they would most likely be complete wrecks after he was finished.

* * *

Ty took the mic from Amy, the room was silent, "God I am so glad I can finally stand up here and say this to you. Amy, we didn't get off to the greatest of starts, I mean I spooked your horse on the side of the road and then you nearly trampled me with that said horse.

I was just a Bratty kid from the city, just hoping to finish my probation and leave. However, I got to know you and you changed the way I felt about everything. I built you that jumping course, and it was all my idea, Mallory just happened to butt in by the way, I was up late at night in the old computer in Lou's office on the slow dial up connection googling and drawing out a course for me to copy off. Seeing you work with Spartan made me fall in love with you, the sheer determination you had to help him. You never gave up on him. That made me think that hopefully, in time, that you would never give up on me.

The day you won the fall finale was amazing, all my amazing work on strategies and angles. Right, I will let you into a little secret here, I really had no idea what I was going on about, I just read some stuff from a book, I stayed up late every night working from the book and applying it to different jumping courses. I was in love with you then Amy, I really wanted to help you and I am so glad you won.

I remember the best god damn cattle drive in the whole entire world, where you, yes you were the one to kiss me, and not the other way around, like you make out to everyone," he winked at Amy, and she shook her head,

"Sure we had many ups and downs after that cattle drive. But when we went up to look after the wild horses and you helped me when I was sick, that was the best weekend of my life because we both finally got over ourselves and got the confidence to tell each other how we really felt.

Oh Lou, why did you feel the need to bring up them dance lessons, I'm not saying I'm not great fun to you and Peter for helping me, but that was so long ago! I am so glad you helped me though, because even though Amy was mad at me for sneaking around, the night of the prom was when I promised her that we would be together forever. We danced in the bed of my truck on the side of the road for hours. Now that was a fun night!

You have never given up on me, not once. You were determined to find me when me and Scott were in that plane crash, also after my motorcycle accident, you helped me rebuild the bike, and even encouraged me to get back on it. I may have stood you up a few times on the ridge because of how scared I was, but you were always there, waiting.

I am so happy to be spending the rest of my life with you, and I am so happy that you didn't stay 10 feet away from me, and also I am glad that I am standing here, not disfigured in any way seeing as I broke that 10 feet rule, almost immediately.

You Amy, are the reason I am here today, and not in jail, or even worse. You helped me change, and I will always be so grateful.

Did I mention that I love you? Because I really do love you Amy Fleming-Borden. I am so happy, and I can't wait to see what the future will bring"

All the guests were silent, everyone was sobbing. They were all happy witnessing the love they shared, it was so strong. Amy was crying, wrapped in Ty's arms. This was the happiest day of both of their lives.

* * *

Called stood up and grabbed the mic off Ty, Amy and Ty both looked on as Caleb got everyone's attention. Well this could go either very bad, or very well.

"You didn't think that I wasn't going to make a speech did you?" Caleb started, "as most of you know, me and ty did not get off to the best of starts. It is safe to say that we both hated each other! I had heard of this guy Ty, who had left all of a sudden and left Amy heartbroken. So me being the great person I am, tried to be her knight in shining Armour. Just a warning to anyone who ever tries to get between these two, don't. Ty started seeing one of my friends kit, and I was speaking to her the other day about what I could say, and she said that ' _back then, the only two people who couldn't see that they both loved each other, was the two of them. Me and you never had a chance O'Dell! We were just there to fill a space in their hearts until they figured it out'_ and to be honest, I don't disagree with what she said. Looking back at that, i realise how true that is! God you were both so stubborn! Can't believe you didn't see it.

I am however, very glad that it worked out though, I see you two and I wish I had something like this. After all you have been through, it is an honour to stand here as your best man. You guys have helped me through so much and showed me where I was going wrong, and I want to thank you both for that! I am going to stop now, because as you know weddings make me emotional!" Caleb started to cry and gave Amy and Ty a big hug/

"Erm, thanks Caleb... I think?" Ty said while trying to console his crying friend. The wedding party had started laughing at this point.

Lou took the mic, "well on that note, I think it is time for Amy and ty to partake in the first dance as a married couple."

The music started, Amy and ty walked into the dance floor and started to dance. The crowd watched in awe. This was a night to be remembered by all.


End file.
